My Heart Will Survive
by nerdgirl6693
Summary: Selena Bennett has been stuck in a cave for thirteen years after her mother put her there. Abby is no longer a witch, so Selena is ready to come out of her coma and kick some Original Vampire ass. What she doesn't plan is befriending her older sister's friends, fighting the first immortal, and falling for a boy. Between juggling her heart and being a badass, how will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction ever. I have read TONS of fanfict, but I've never written one. I've always had ideas but I've always been too wishy washy on whether or not to actually write one. I write normal fiction stories, so I decided, why not give this a whirl. I honestly have no idea what I want from this story or what I'm going to do. I'm just winging this. So please favorite, follow, and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

My name is Selena Bennett, and I have been stuck in this cave for thirteen ears. When I was four years old, my mother threw me in this damn cave and put me into a deep slumber, though I'm not really asleep. My boy is asleep—though still maturing—but my mind is totally conscious of the world. Matter of fact, I can know just about anything about anything if I want to. I know that sounds weird, but I guess I should probably mention something important: I'm a witch. I'm not just any witch though. I'm an all-powerful, telepathic Bennett witch. That's actually why I'm stuck here.

You see, when I was four years old, I was living a fairly normal toddler life. Ha ha just kidding. I gained my powers at an extremely early age o my mom basically kept me hidden at home. The only people who knew I existed were Mom, Dad, Grams, Bonnie and her best friends. Mom and Grams claimed it was in my best interest to stay isolated. I don't know why. I never even did anything really bad like burn down a house; I just blew all the light bulbs in the house out after Bonnie stole my toy horse.

Getting back to the story, one day Mom came home all frazzled. She didn't say anything, but I knew what was bothering her after taking a little peak into her brain. I try not to do it often, but sometimes I read peoples' minds. It's awful and really overrides my brain, but I felt necessary to find out what was wrong. Even though I was just four, I could sense something was really wrong. This guy, you many know him—Mikael, needed two witches for some ritual, specifically two Bennett witches. He planned on using my mom and me for the ritual. Even though Bonnie is older than me, my powers are stronger. She could only use her powers by accident when she got really emotional. I don't know how he found out about me, but he wanted me so much that he started killing people.

My mom grabbed my hand and whisked me out of the house. She didn't even give me a chance to put on my shoes. She rove until we were deep in the woods. When we reached a wall of boulders, she plucked me out of the car, dragged me into a cave, and before I know it, it's lights out.

In the beginning, I lay asleep, but conscious, not really sure what to do with myself. The first few weeks I cried a lot. I didn't physically cry because I couldn't, but inside I was drowning with tears. I kept hoping that Mom would come and things would go back to normal. Time passed and I realized Mom wasn't coming back for me. I began to become more aware of my telepathic abilities. I could see what was going on in the world if I concentrated. I watched Bonnie grow up and deal with Mom leaving and Dad neglecting her. I saw Grams try her best to teach Bonnie to become a witch. I watched Grams die because of those damn Salvatores moving into town. With my abilities, I could also learn more magic. My power allowed me to absorb spells from books and great witch minds. With thirteen years of time to spare, I watched over Bonnie and concentrated on magic.

This leads us to here and now. You may be wondering why the hell I a narrating this story to you when I'm just some random witch stuck in a cave in Virginia. Well, I'm not about to be some random girl in a cave. Mom—or should I say, Abby, since she stopped being a mother thirteen years ago—just got turned into a vampire by Damon Salvatore. You know what that means? All the magic she did is coming undone. This deep slumber is coming to an end and I'm ready to kick some vamp ass.

Ever so slowly, I open my right eye. The cave is dark, but to me it's like looking at the gates of heaven. With the next eye open, my brain jerks in alarm. Light is something I am definitely not physically used to. I mean, god, who knew waking up from a decade long coma could be so tiring. Groaning, I go to sit up. My bones creak and muscles I have never used before stretch like a rubber band. After I'm pretty sure an hour has passed, I'm sitting fully upright.

I look down at my body and cringe. My body might have grown, but my clothes certainly didn't. The shirt and pants I wore when I was first shoved here are just shreds of fibers now and I really need a bra…

With just a thought, a brand new ensemble appears on my body. Black leggings, a vintage _Star Trek_ shirt, Chuck Taylors, and a leather jacket give me a badass look.

I hobble up from the ground until I'm standing on my own. With a couple neck stretches, I look at the sealed cave entrance and smile. It's time for me to kick some Original Vampire ass and take my life into my own hands.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that little tidbit. The real story (which I still have no idea what is going to actually happen) is soon to come!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. So winter break is coming up for me so I actually have time to write. Now the first few chapters are going to seem short, but I promise they will get longer. I just have to get a feel for the story and I'm just setting the stage right now. Please review, follow, and favorite. Also, feel free to message me anytime. I love hearing from people. It doesn't even have to be about this story.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belongs to CW Network and LJ Smith. I own nothing except my original characters. Believe me, if I owned The Vampire Diaries, things would be very different and Bonnie would have been back home from The Other Side a LONG time ago.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I teleport out of the cave until I'm directly outside of the blocked cave entrance. If the inside of the cave was the gate to heaven, then outside must be just like looking at God himself. My body is overwhelmed with the warmth of the Sun and my senses are overpowered. For the first time in forever, I'm absorbing new sensations. I can feel the warmth of the Sun and the gentle touch of the wind caressing my skin. I can smell the strong scent of the pine trees. I can taste the dampness left from a heavy rain. I can hear the Earth breathing, its creatures living. Most importantly, I can see. Seeing the outside world telepathically while in a coma is different than being there yourself. It's like watching a football game on TV. You can see the game and everything that's going on, but the pixels and confinement of the action aren't the same. I see trees, the Sun, the sky, everything in nature around me.

It would bring me no greater joy then to stay in this exact spot all day—no, all week, and observe the beautiful surroundings around me. I can't do that though. Bonnie needs me and I want to make Mystic Falls safe. I may not have lived there for a while, but it is still my home, and I plan on finishing high school there and bonding with Bonnie before getting the hell out of there and moving to New York City.

I close my eyes and take deep, calming breaths, focusing my thoughts on Bonnie. I can feel her magic, her presence, and zone in on it. With a gasp, my mind floods with a front row seat of what's going on in Bonnie's life this exact moment in time.

Abby lies on the floor in the Witch's House with Bonnie cradling her. Bonnie's trying to get Abby to drink her blood but Abby refuses. Stefan and Damon stand in opposite corners, arms crossed, faces' placid, watching quietly.

My brows furrow. Why the hell would Bonnie care what happens to Abby? Abby abandoned her! Because of her, Bonnie grew up without a mom and a half-assed father. Bonnie had to lean on Grams for all familial support. She has her friends, but they don't understand what she goes through, what magic does to her.

I stop viewing the scene in front of me and take a step back. Rage courses through my veins. I'm not going to let Abby get off that easy. She'll see no forgiveness from me.

I clench my fists and open my eyes. Looking at the horizon, I focus all my energy on Bonnie's location. First things first, I'm going to go to Bonnie. I doubt she'll know who I am, but it won't take long to reacquaint ourselves. It helps being telepathic. I'll open her mind up to our pasts and she'll see who I am. Then, I'm going to make Abby suffer. I haven't decided exactly what I'm going to do to her. I'll just wing it. Finally, once I've taken care of her, I'll get rid of those damn Originals and live a normal life.

I relax the tension in my body and blink. Within that blink, my body defies the laws of physics and teleports me. My atoms become stretched and pulled almost breaking. My heart keeps beating and my brain powers my body. Within a jiffy, I'm in the Witch House. I appear in front of Bonnie who is still holding Abby in her arms.

Watching each of their individual reactions is so worth the strain my body endured. Bonnie gasps, probably surprised that teleportation is possible. The blood in Abby's face drains, probably from vaguely recognizing me. Stefan looks ready to pounce on me, while Damon remains in the corner, an intrigued look on his face.

I bask in their reactions and chuckle. "My, my, my, this is going to be fun, isn't it, _Mom_?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed that little tidbit. I promise to update as soon as I can. Follow, favorite, and review! :)<strong>


End file.
